


Harper's First

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: First kid, first Halloween





	Harper's First

“Surprise!” Kara said as her sister and Kelly walked into Kara’s apartment.

“What’s all this,” Alex asked.

“What do you think,” said Kara. “It’s baby Danvers baby shower. I know you’re supposed to have them before they’re born but this is special circumstances since you’re just bringing her home.

Alex was indeed surprised as she looked from her friends, girlfriend, and the baby in her carriage. She couldn’t believe all of this was happening. She thought back to when the events unfolded.

*****

Central City was only a few hours away from National City and then they had to keep the baby in the hospital to ensure she was okay.  
It had been over an hour after the teenage mother had given birth that Alex and Kelly were allowed to see the baby. Alex hadn’t been told if it was a boy or girl so when she laid eyes on the baby she was swaddled in a pink blanket.

“Want to hold her,” the teenager asked.

Alex looked at Kelly who nodded. She turned back to the infant. 

“Yeah,” she said with excitement.

The girl handed the baby over to her and Alex gently held her.

“Honey,” said the teenager’s dad, “Are you sure you still want to do this?”

The girl nodded, “She deserves better than me.”

“And you’re sure you want a closed adoption?”

“Yeah.

Alex looked at her. “It doesn’t have to be. You can be a part of her life. I know how important that kind of thing is.”

“No, she’s yours.”

“Thank you.” Alex turned to Kelly, “You ready?”

“You’re sure?”

Alex smiled, “Positive.”

Gently Alex handed the baby over to Kelly. 

“Alex, she’s perfect.”

“Isn’t she?”  
Alex smiled at her little family. Though she and Kelly had only been dating for a month, all of it felt right.

Kelly smiled back and then handed the baby off to Alex again after a couple of minutes.

“So have you thought of a name yet,” asked Kelly, “I mean I know we’ve discussed it but…”

“Not yet,” said Alex.

“Well I’m sure it’ll come to you.”

The nurse came into the room and was ready to take the baby to the nursery.

“Are you sure,” her father asked again.

“Honey,” said her mom, “once they take her that’s it.”

“Stop asking me,” the teenager said as she raised her voice causing the baby to cry. Alex sshhed her and made cooing sounds and the baby was calm within a minute.

“Just take her,” said the teenager.

Her parents nodded and the nurse came over to take the baby from Alex.

Once more Alex looked at the girl and her parents. “Thank you,” she said again.

*****

“So have you thought of a name yet?” Lena asked as she brought Alex back from her memories.

“Harper Madison,” Alex said. Kelly had been right the name had come to her almost as if it had been there the whole time. “Her name is Harper.”

“Harper Danvers,” said Kara. “It’s perfect. Can I hold her?”

Alex smiled, “uh, yeah.”

Kara gently took the baby from her carriage.

Lena leaned over her girlfriend to get a better look. “She is going to be one heck of a spoiled kid.”

“Are you kidding,” said J’onn, “not only will she be spoiled but she’ll also have to be strong with this family.” He looked up at Alex, “Congratulations, Alex.”

“Thank you, J’onn. I started thinking, in some ways this makes you a grandpa.”

“Really?” he said in surprise.

Alex smiled, “Yeah.”

“She’s right,” said Kara, “You’ve looked after us since we were kids.”

“Huh, grandpa. Thank you.”

Kelly looked at Kara, “of course you’re going to be her godmother, Kara.”

“Really?”

“Was there any doubt,” Alex asked.

“Well I mean I kind of thought about it but I wasn’t really sure you wanted me to.”

“You’re my home, Kara,” said Alex, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The two sisters smiled at each other.

Kara looked down at the baby, “I’m just sorry Eliza couldn’t be here.”

“Me too. Mom’s coming up in a week though so she’ll have plenty of time to spend with her granddaughter.”

Kelly placed her hand on Alex’s back. “You have your own little family now, Alex. How does it feel?”

She turned to look at her girlfriend, “with you here, it’s perfect.”

They smiled at each other and then kissed.

~~~~~

Eliza’s timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Monday was the beginning of fall and already the weather and the leaves were beginning to change, casting an orange and yellow glow across the city.

A week prior to getting the baby Alex and Kelly had gone apartment hunting and found a two-bedroom several across town several miles away from Kara. There had been other apartments sure but being near Kara felt right. Her job was in the center of the city while Kelly’s office had been fifteen miles west of the DEO in a high rise. 

Alex looked at Harper in her basinet as she slept. She was only two weeks old, so small, six pounds of beauty. 

“You don’t have to watch her all the time,” Kelly said.

“I know,” Alex said with a smile, “It’s just hard to turn myself away you know. I have wanted this for so long and now that she’s here I can’t let her go.”

Kelly smiled. There was a knock at the door. “I got it,” Kelly said leaving their bedroom.

After a couple of minutes Kelly called out softly, “Alex, your mom is here.”

Alex gently kissed her daughter and walked into the living room. She smiled and mother and daughter embraced. 

“Hi, mom.”

“Hello my sweet girl.”

“Do you want to see her?”

“Maybe in a little while, let her sleep.”

All three of them walked over to the couch while Kelly went to get them some waters.

“So how are you,” Eliza asked.

“We’re good,” said Alex. “Harper is incredible. I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

“And the two of you?”

“Exhausted,” Kelly admitted.

Alex laughed, “I don’t think any amount of coffee could help with that.”

“Oh I remember those days. You were one heck of a crier, Alex. Your dad and I would take you down to the beach, it was the only thing that seemed to calm you down. I don’t know maybe it was the sound of the surf.”

Alex stayed silent for a moment. She had missed her dad so much. She’d only known him for fourteen years and always imagined to have known him longer but then everything happened and in a way he had abandoned her. To make matters worse he had betrayed her on his return which only hurt her in the process. The hardest part of it all was that deep down she still loved him and she wished that part would go away.

“You never really talk about him,” said Kelly that night as they lay in bed, Eliza having left hours ago. 

“About who,” Alex said knowing full well who she was talking about.

“You know who. You told me that your mom raised you alone but you never talk about your dad.”

“What’s there to talk about?”

“Anything.”

“He left us, Kelly there’s not much to it.”

“No you see I think there’s more.”

Alex sighed. She and Kelly had been going out for over a month and she was right she never did talk about her dad. Kelly had talked a lot about her family but aside from Kara and her mom she’d been closed off.

Alex checked on Harper one more time before getting in bed with Kelly.

“He left when I was fourteen. He came back a couple years ago but he’d changed completely. He wasn’t the dad I recognized. He was working with Lilian Luthor.”

“Lena’s mom.”

“Yeah. It got to the point where I had to pull my gun on him. After that he was just gone. I don’t know where he is now.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Alex smiled and nodded. “I just want our daughter knowing her family history you know, where she came from.”   
Alex smiled.

“What?”

“You said ‘our daughter’,” Alex said.

Kelly covered her face with the blanket. “Oh god, I did didn’t I?” She then came up, “I am so sorry, Alex.”

“No it’s okay. I thought it just felt natural to me but I guess you feel that way too.”

“Really so you have thought about-,”

“Yeah I have. I mean I know we’ve only been dating a short time but you’ve become so much apart of my life and I want you apart of hers too. You’ve been through all of this with me and I can’t imagine doing this without someone who wants the same thing and I want that person to be you but only if you’re on board with it.”

Kelly smiled, “Oh I am so on board. I love you, Alex, and I already love her too.”

“Good.”

*****

A solid few weeks had passed when Kara had an idea. The Midvale Fall Festival was going on which she and Alex had been going to every year since they were kids. It only seemed fitting that they start the tradition with Harper. Alex and Kelly loved the idea.

The perfect weekend came when they were able to visit. It became a whole family affair with their mom, Kara and Lena, Alex, Kelly and Harper.

Many kids were dressed up and Harper was no exception. Kara could only shake her head.

“A DEO Agent,” she said, “Really?”

“Hey, it might be the only time I get to see her like this okay.”

“Couldn’t you have gone with I don’t know a pumpkin or something?”

“Boring.”

“A ghost?”

“Nope.”

“Me?”

“Do you see how many Supergirl’s there are around here?”

Lena moved closer and touched Harper’s hand, “Well I think she looks adorable.”

Kelly smiled, “See, your girlfriend has good taste.”

“Fine,” Kara said, caving in, “but we get to paint her face with a Supergirl shield on her cheek.”

“Deal,” said Alex.

*****

The rest of the day was a playful one. Kara and Lena scattered to do their own thing for a while as did Eliza but they all met up when it was time for Harper to get her face painted. Kara wanted to make sure the shield was done correctly.

“It’s fine, Kara,” Alex said when it was done.

“I know, I just want to make sure it’s perfect.”

“It’s perfect,” said Alex. “Now can we please go to the pumpkin carving? I want to show Kelly how it’s really done.”

“You want to do a pumpkin carving contest with me?” asked Kelly, “Oh it is so on.”

“Babe, I think I’ve got this one. I’m trained in over thirty different weapons, a little over a quarter with knives and swords, trust me I’ve got excellent marksmanship when it comes to carving.”

“Although not as good as me,” Kara said with pride.

“Oh hey,” said Alex, “heat vision doesn’t count and you nearly killed us several times doing it.”

Lena looked over at Kara, “Seriously?”

“Hey, I was still new to my powers.”

“You set the porch on fire,” Alex said.

“Accidentally.”

Alex looked over at Kelly, “My point is, Kara’s cheating aside, no one can match me.”

“Okay,” said Kelly, “We’ll see about that won’t we?”

*****

Once the five of them gathered at the pumpkin carving station Alex and Kelly each grabbed one. They also got the tools they needed. It took Kelly an hour to do hers while it took Alex slightly a bit longer.

“Geeze, Alex,” said Kelly as she held their daughter, “What are you carving over there, Norte Dame?”

“Close enough,” she replied. “It’s almost finished.” She added the final touches to it. “Okay ready. You’re first.”

Kelly took a deep breath.

“An eye,” said Alex.

“Not just any eye. It’s the Eye of Mordor.”

“No I can tell that, I’m just surprised that’s all you drew.”

“Surprised, it took me like an hour. Let’s see yours hotshot.”

“I don’t know, Kelly,” said Kara, “She’s got you beat on this one.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re her sister.”

“No, no,” said Lena, “She’s definitely got you on this.”

“Okay, let’s see it,” said Kelly.

Alex turned it around and Kelly’s mouth dropped. “Holy crap, you did all that?”

On the pumpkin was an elaborate design of Cinderella’s Castle with the dragon near it.

“You have got to be kidding me,” said Kelly.

“I told you,” Alex said with a shrug, “I’m good with knives.”

“More than good,” said a line judge as he came over. “I know you two didn’t enter our pumpkin carving contest but you might as well have. This is truly remarkable.”

“Thank you,” said Alex.

Eliza smiled at Alex. “Okay you two, picture time with you, your pumpkins, and your baby.”

The three of them got set; crouching down next to each other, their daughter in between them and the pumpkins glowing behind where their designs were visible. Eliza and Kara both took pictures.

“Perfect,” she said to them.

Alex turned to Kelly, “Yeah, perfect.”

The couple leaned over toward each other and lightly placed a kiss on each other’s lips. It was cut short when Harper began crying.

“I guess that’s our que to go,” said Kelly.

Gently they stood up with the baby.

“Guess so,” said Alex. 

She put Harper in the stroller and made sure she was bundled up. The night was getting pretty chilly so they wanted to make sure she was warm enough.

“You ready to go home,” Kelly asked the baby girl in a soft voice as the baby fussed. “Yeah I think so.”

“It’s getting kind of late,” said Eliza. “Why don’t you all stay tonight, you can drive back in the morning, let Harper sleep.”

“Are you sure mom?”

“Absolutely, I love having my grandbaby around.”

Alex turned to Kelly, “You okay with that?”

“I don't mind.”

“That’s great, Eliza,” said Kara, “but I think Lena and I will be heading back. We’ve still got a lot to do tomorrow.”

“Okay but only if you want to. You can always stay.”

“I know.”

They all said their goodbyes.

*****

Back home at Alex’s house the guest room down stairs had become a room for Harper. She was now dressed in a onsie decorated with pumpkins. Kara would have gotten a kick out of that given she’d wanted her in a pumpkin costume earlier.

“Can you believe it,” Alex whispered, “Harper’s first Halloween.”

“It is hard to believe but it was great. And she’ll have pictures to look back on.”

“Yeah, tons. Just like we’ll have tons of costumes for her. Sew a few at first then see what happens later whether she still wants me to keep making them or wants to dress up on her own.”

“You can sew?”

“A stitch or two yeah but the thought of sewing something for my kid seems very-,”

“Mom-like?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’m sure you’ll get plenty of chances. So tell me, Alex, you got any pictures of Halloween’s past for you?”

Alex smiled, “Let’s go find out.” She placed a kiss on Harper’s head who was already fast asleep. “Goodnight my sweet girl.”

“Sleep tight,” said Kelly, “Happy Halloween.”


End file.
